


Majesty

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confessions, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke has never wanted another like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: animal play.

Duke met Elucifer first in a form that pretended Krityan, though his skin was brown and his hair was black, and on first glance, he had seemed no more personally appealing than any other. 

Duke was assigned to Elucifer for the duration of the summit, a soldier dogsbody, available at all hours to attend to any needs the leader of Entelexia might have while residing among mortals on the ground. The appointment was an honour. Weeks turned to months, the duty to a pleasure, and their conversations turning as likely casual as military. Duke had not made a friend before, preferring solitary hobbies, but with Elucifer, it was easy. Duke had not known he would want him then, had not known what it was to want, not to want for human nor Kritya. 

That had changed one day on the plains outside Zaphias. Freed from negotiations for the day, and the close walls of the city, Elucifer had asked if he could run. Duke had nodded, absently, not understanding until he did, and was struck dumb.

The sight of Elucifer's majestic transformation, the sunlight glinting his black feathers tourmaline, had left Duke suddenly startled with desire. His broad wings, his strong claw-capped limbs, his beak, the feathers that trailed down his tail: in his true form, Elucifer was akin but not the mirror of the Giganto gryphon of legend, the king of the entelexeia justly combining king of beasts and king of birds. Running freed the musk of his body, the scent falling thick on Duke's palate, entrancing and arousing him.

Discipline had barely freed his tongue to speak, to stammer apologies and beg to be dismissed, but could not tame the rush of his blood or the itch of his skin. That night, Duke had opened himself with a gel and two fingers, rutting on hands and knees above his bed. At the edge of the week, Duke found his pleasure with four fingers, extrapolating from the size of Elucifer's true form and still feeling so empty.

When summoned the next day, to the privacy of those same plains on which they had hunted and on which Elucifer had run, his ardour was no less. Duke knew not where to look, for even though Elucifer carried his lesser form, his Krityan form, it was his feathers and his rich dark fur that Duke saw, the memory clutching tight at his heart and spurring on his blood.

"Shall I apologise, my friend?" Elucifer asked. "In my eagerness for sport, I did not think on the shock of difference of that form, and I do not wish provoke such distress in a friend who has become so dear to me."

"Distress?" Duke closed his eyes, unable to bear Elucifer's calm in his disappointment. "It is I who should apologise, friend, for the liberties-- that I feel-- that I want--"

The charge of Elucifer's transformation raised the hairs on Duke's skin. He smelt the musk, that heady, heavy musk before he dared open his eyes. 

"Want, dear friend, I am guilty of that as well," Elucifer trilled, and a hot rough tongue the width of Duke's palm slipped hot and broad over his face. 

Duke reached out to bury his hands in feathers and fur and joy.


End file.
